Leve me aos Céus
by Madame Mim
Summary: Hermione se vê, de repente, interessada, pela primeira vez, em realmente voar. Ron decide ajudá-la. R/Hr, spoilers de OdF.


_**Leve-me aos Céus**_

Desde os primórdios, a maioria das mulheres sentava-se e assistia os másculos e magníficos homens jogarem, duelarem e coisas do tipo. Acontecia que, hoje em dia, as mulheres, puderam, finalmente, ausentar-se de seus lugares na platéia e entrarem na brincadeira. Embora apoiasse qualquer tentativa de uma mulher de entrar em algum esporte masculino, Hermione não gostava de seguir esse raciocínio na prática.

O que não era culpa dela, é claro, ela NUNCA (quando digo NUNCA, é NUNCA mesmo!) havia tido jeito para esporte. Ela iniciara a natação quando criança, mas passava cinco meses e ela já estava feliz e alguma virose vinha e ela passava o resto do ano se entupindo de remédio para melhorar. Ballet? Bem, a mãe dela cogitara a idéia, mas Hermione não quis, e ela nem sabia porque não. Achava que na verdade, só não fizera Ballet porque o pai insistia na idéia de que não queria que a filha andasse com pé de pato e tivesses os pés acabados, mesmo que ela conseguisse ter uma postura ereta. Rugby? Violento demais, fora de cogitação. Basquete? Tentara e se enjoara após receber o milésimo ferimento. Futebol? A colocavam logo como goleira e olhe lá! Ela acabou aprendendo a defender "bem", mas não se sentia nem um pouco feliz em ficar no final do campo esperando uma atacante do time contrário vir cheia de garra e chutar sem dó a bola. Cricket? Entediante.

Mas calma aí, e os esportes bruxos? Só falamos dos trouxas, não é? Pois bem, a questão é, que a maioria dos esportes bruxos, principalmente o quadribol, a vassoura era fundamental.

E vocês acham que Hermione e uma vassoura se entendiam? Pode estar certo que não, era como nesses filmes. Uma olhava para a outra e saiam faíscas. Hermione passara com esforço nas aulas de vôos. Mas o problema maior nem era a vassoura, mas o medo por alturas que Hermione tinha desde pequena.

A menina agora com 16 anos observava enquanto balançava uma bandeira com o símbolo de sua casa em sua escola, a Grifinória, seus dois melhores amigos jogarem Quadribol furiosamente contra a Lufa-Lufa, outra casa de sua escola, Hogwarts. Conhecem? Acho que sim, né? Quem não conhece Hogwarts?

Voltando ao que interessa, a garota admirava os dois amigos fazerem dribles e coisas do tipo no ar, com bastante facilidade, sem parecer ter medo algum de cair. Sentia inveja deles. Nunca havia pensado nisso seriamente, mas de alguma forma, naquele dia, ela resolveu prestar atenção neles, admirando-os. Era bonito, de certa forma, os jogadores suados, sujos e acabados fazendo suas manobras no ar (tiremos os adjetivos quanto aos jogadores para podermos ter uma visualização melhor e mais confortável) se ela ao menos...

Balançou a cabeça jogando para bem longe o "se" ou qualquer coisa parecida, voar era odioso e ela nunca encontrara nenhum prazer em ficar sentada num pedaço de pau e voar para lá e para cá quase caindo.

Voltou a atenção ao jogo, Ron acabara de fazer uma ótima defesa, que surpreendera até mesmo o garoto, pelo que se via da cara pasma dele. Grifinória ganhava, embora houvesse o risco de empatarem logo. Hermione desviou seu binóculo para cima, Harry começava a correr em direção a algo, seguido pelo apanhador da Lufa-lufa.

Ótimo, foi que Hermione pensou. Gostaria mesmo que a partida terminasse logo. Se sentiria mais segura, pois com a guerra estourando, ela não fazia idéia de como Dumbledore conseguira liberar as partidas de Quadribol, alvo fáceis para qualquer comensal que quisesse entrar a escola e matar os alunos.

Hermione parou, ao pensar nisso. Que horror, não confio na minha própria escola e no diretor. Talvez possamos entender nossa amiga, Hermione. Beauxbatons havia sido assaltada por comensais não havia nem dois meses.

De repente ela foi privada de qualquer pensamento quando estourou uma gritaria. Harry havia pegado o pomo e a Grifinória havia ganhado. Hermione afugentou seus pensamentos tolos, como os denominava e correu até os amigos. Acotovelou o quanto pode e chegou até Harry, envolto por várias pessoas o felicitando.

- Nossa, como estou cansado. – Hermione ouviu uma voz atrás de si, sentiu um calafrio correr sua espinha. – O jogo foi fácil, não sei porque estou tão cansado.

- Não se alimentou nada para a partida. – Hermione respondeu sem se virar, não precisava, precisava? Era Ron, quem vinha reclamar de qualquer coisa banal. Diferente de Harry, Ron se enjoara das pessoas levantando-o para cima e o abraçando e os afastava de seu modo, as vezes, demasiado bruto. O povo entendeu e deixou o ruivo irritadiço em paz. – Você queria o que?

- Sem sermões, Hermione. – Respirou fundo. – Mas cairia muito bem uma visita à cozinha, há se caia! Pensando bem..

- Oh, não, Ron! NEM PENSE! – Hermione virou-se finalmente, mas o ruivo já havia partido, sumindo em meio a multidão. Crispou as sobrancelhas, chateada, quando ele ia aprender?

Virou-se para Harry, enfim, para ajuda-lo a se livrar da multidão. Mas viu que Ginny já havia se encarregado disso e levava o garoto para longe da multidão que se dispersava aos poucos.

Hermione só foi reparar que estava parada no centro do campo de Quadribol quase vazio, parecendo uma idiota, com as mãos na cintura quando gotas começaram a cair. Chuva, pensou, que ótimo, não estava animada para qualquer sol mesmo.

* * *

- Merlin, que coisa mais chata. – Ron espreguiçou-se. – Nem acredito que terminei esse dever, céus.

- Não reclame tanto, Ron. Tivemos coisas piores ano passado com os NOMs, - Hermione disse, seu rosto ocultado por um enorme e grosso livro que lia. – Se você não copiasse tantos os deveres e fizesse tanto em conjunto os deveres com Harry, se acostumaria com deveres como esse.

- Eu sabia que ela ia me criticar. – Ron virou-se para Harry, com uma carranca.

Harry apenas afundou o rosto no livro que lia, escondendo o sorriso. Harry sorria por dois motivos. Primeiro graças ao bom relacionamento que ele e Ginny estavam tendo, segundo pelo começo de implicância de Ron e Hermione. Ele deveria estar enjoado daquelas coisas, mas com o tempo Harry se acostumou e aprendeu a apreciar aqueles momentos.

- Não estou te criticando, Ron. Estou te dando uma dica. – Hermione fechou o livro, começando a escrever com uma pena rosa, dada de presente por Tonks, uma redação qualquer. – Na verdade, fico feliz por você estar começando a se virar sozinho com os deveres.

- Ele tinha que fazer isso. – Harry interferiu, antes que Ron falasse algo. – Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de quase se estrepar no NIEMs como fez nos NOMs, não é?

- Ora, ora! – Ron elevou a voz. – Olha quem fala, tiramos notas bastante parecidas, Harry.

Harry ia responder, mas uma coruja o cortou pousando em cima de seu dever e deixando uma carta para ele. O garoto a abriu, leu-a rapidamente e sem dar qualquer satisfação saiu correndo do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

* * *

Infelizmente para Ron e Hermione, na verdade, para todos, Harry não voltou de bom humor, bem ao contrário disto. Se ele pudesse quebrar algo, você pode ter certeza de que ele o faria. Mas ainda restava uma linha de raciocínio em sua cabeça e ele sabia que ter uma ataque de nervos poderiam lhe por em maus lençóis.

- O que te atropelou, cara? – Ron perguntou, olhando assustado para a carranca de Harry.

- Tudo. – Esbravejou Harry, bufando. – Tudo, e tudo! Eu não agüento mais esses segredinhos e essas histórias, que coisa mais chata! – E fechou seu material, logo o amontoando e jogou-os em sua mochila subindo para o dormitório.

Pode-se ouvir a pancada da porta do dormitório quando foi fechada, com a cortês delicadeza de Harry.

- Acho melhor você ir ver-lo. Talvez você possa descobrir o que é. – Hermione sugeriu.

- Não, acho melhor não. Ele me lembrou muito você quando tem seus ataques. E sinceramente? Você sabe muito bem que nessas horas não se deve aproximar.

Hermione fuzilou Ron com o olhar, mas preferiu empinar o nariz, em posição esnobe, dizendo claramente com apenas um movimentos: "Você não é bom o suficiente para falar de mim" Embora é claro, ela soubesse que ele era, sem dúvida, bom o suficiente sim, pelo menos para ela.

* * *

Hermione fazia sua ronda pelos corredores do primeiro andar. Seus pensamentos voavam enquanto ela pensava em coisas relacionadas a voar. Acontece que a idéia de que voar poderia ser bonito, havia entrado em sua cabeça.

Em qualquer outra circunstância ela iria correndo até a biblioteca e procuraria o que pudesse sobre o assunto, mas ela já o fizera quando, desesperada em seu primeiro ano, tentara achar uma forma de ajuda-la a aprender a voar rapidamente e descobrira para sua decepção que ali estava algo que os livros não a ajudariam.

Sabia que em algumas semanas, na verdade dias, esqueceria-se do assunto e o acharia até ridículo, mas, por enquanto, ele se mantinha tão fixo em sua cabeça quanto seus cabelos estavam no couro-cabeludo.

- É ciúmes.

Hermione não se virou, novamente, para ver o dono da voz, que como todos já perceberam, era de Ron. Na verdade, este havia desenvolvido o péssimo hábito de falar com ela, mas como se não exigisse muito a sua atenção. Evitava olhar-la enquanto falava, e a afastava ao mesmo tempo que, as vezes, parecia querer aproxima-la de qualquer jeito.

- Ciúmes? – Perguntou confusa, enfim, se virando.

- É. – Respondeu, impaciente. – Harry está com ciúmes de Ginny e um amigo dela aí. Parece que não é o Creevey.

Hermione congelou em sua postura, um tanto patética, na verdade (a boca meio aberta, os braços para trás, a cabeça levemente deitada para a esquerda e o rosto contraído, com uma expressão confusa). Ron sabia de Harry e Ginny?

- Como sabe de Ginny e Harry?

- Ah.. – Ron parou para pensar. – Ela me contou. – Deu de ombros como se fosse natural. – Porque?

- Bem, eu pensei que você faria... hmm.. em.. – Hermione ficou sem graça. – um escândalo.

- Escândalo? Porque? – Ron contraiu as sobrancelhas, pensativo. – Se pensarmos bem, Harry é o mais indicado para Ginny mesmo. É em que eu mais confio. E eu sei os pontos fracos dele caso ele faça algo com ela e eu tenha de dar um soco na fuça dele.

- Bem, parece que quem fez algo foi Ginny.

- Ela não fez. – Ron disse, impaciente. – Harry está com um ciúme bobo, por causa de uma carta, aquela carta que ele recebeu e saiu correndo, lembra? Era de um amigo de infância de Ginny, e meu também, aliás, mas a gente brigou não me lembro porque. – Deu de ombros. – Enfim... ele achou que a carta era melosa demais e ficou muito chateada com o "do seu..." que Derek assinou no final da carta. Acho que ele não se recorda que tem gente que escreve assim mesmo "do seu, fulano e etc e tal". Seja como for, Ginny não gostou da acusação que ele jogou nela e brigou com ele. E então por isso ele ficou daquele jeito.

- Bem.. – Hermione disse sem palavras. – Eu acho que...

- Ei, vocês dois, venham rápido!

Hermione e Ron viraram-se rapidamente para um garoto, aparentemente do segundo ano da Corvinal, que saiu correndo e sumindo ao virar um corredor. Ron e Hermione correram atrás dele. E viram o que não gostaram.

Em meio a uma sujeira de bomba de bosta que fora explodida e outras coisas mais que deveriam vir da loja dos gêmeos, estavam uma menina e um bicho papão transformado num vampiro que tentava ataca-la.

Num rápido movimento, Ron atacou o bicho-papão e esse sumiu antes mesmo de virar uma aranha, o maior medo de Ron. Hermione tratou de começar a jogar feitiços nas coisas pegajosas no chão, fazendo com que elas sumissem. Num ato cavalheiro, Ron ajudou a menina a se levantar e começou a tentar tranqüiliza-la para que essa explicasse o que havia ocorrido, mas a menina só fazia chorar e falava coisas sem sentido.

- Quem fez isso com você? – Ron perguntou mais uma vez, contendo sua impaciência.

- Uns meninos da sonserina, aquele grupinho estúpido do terceiro ano. Eles estão nos chateando porque eu e Anne ganhamos deles num quizz montado por uma garota do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa. – O menino respondeu por ela.

- Certo, hmm. – Ron afagou o cabelo da garota. – Não fique assim, está bem? Está tudo certo, você já está limpinha e vamos a Madame Pomfrey para ela fazer uma revisão em você, podem ter tacado um feitiço em ti. E, hmm, você! Me ajude com ela. – apontou para o garoto. – Hermione cuidara desses meninos, não é Hermione?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça anotando furiosa o nome daqueles garotos estúpidos, com passos rápidos se dirigiu a sala da profª McGonnagal, pediria uma punição severa para aqueles meninos pelo que haviam feito. Pelo menos a menina tivera sorte de não ter sofrido um acidente e de poucas pessoas terem visto.

* * *

- E então? – Ron levantou da cadeira e foi até Hermione questionando-a – O que a McGonnagal decidiu?

- Detenção. – Hermione respondeu furiosa. – Snape os protegeu. Vigaristas. – Bufou. – Eles a humilharam, chamaram-na de várias coisas e fizeram aquilo tudo, tenho vontade até de dar uns sopapos nele. – Escondeu a boca com a mão. – Que horror, esqueça o que eu disse.

- De jeito nenhum. – Ron sorriu. – Foi engraçado. Eu gosto quando você fica brava, mas só quando não é comigo.

- Ah... – Herrmione corou sem saber o que dizer. – Nós vamos ter de acompanhar os garotos em uma detenção. Eles terão de limpar uma sala no quarto andar e parece que estão organizando um tipo de castigo administrado por Hagrid, nada de passeio na mata como antigamente. Mas parece que vai ser algo bem maçante, como alimentar vermes ou coisa do tipo.

- Fraco. – revirou os olhos – fazíamos isso obrigados quando Hagrid ainda tinha aquele medo terrível que seus animais machucassem alguém.

- Eu tentei.

- Quando é?

- Hoje à noite, às 21:00.

- Quê? – exclamou. – Piraram? Não podemos ficar fora das nossas casas tão tarde. E putz, é daqui a pouco. Saco. E os monitores da Lufa-Lufa, não se dispuseram a ajudar?

- Não. E a propósito, não é tão perto. – Hermione olhou para Ron. – Dá tempo de fazer um ou dois deveres e jantar. O sol só está se pondo agora.

- O que seja... – Ron se distanciou, parecendo irritado. E para surpresa de Hermione foi sentar-se numa mesa do salão comunal começando a escrever algo.

- Fazendo deveres? – Arriscou, chegando perto.

- Sim, depois tenho de escrever um relatório sobre hoje. – Puxou um pergaminho e deu para Hermione. – Você leria?

- Ler? Hmm, sem problemas. – Hermione pôs-se a ler, sentando-se ao lado de Ron.

Ron havia melhorado, Hermione podia ver claramente. Os garranchos continuavam sendo garranchos, mas se fossemos compara-los aos dos primeiros anos do rapaz, veríamos uma boa e significativa mudança.

- Olá, Harry. – Ouviu a voz de Ron a seu lado. – E aí? Mais calmo?

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas para cima.

- Suas perguntas mereciam respostas, mas não as digo, pois depois irão me atazanar dizendo que estou muito tenso.

- Oh! – Esbugalhou os olhos. – Sinceramente? Como vocês querem que eu melhore se vocês provocam?

Ron abaixou o rosto e voltou a escrever, furiosamente, e Hermione pode ver que o garrancho piorava.

- Deixem de infantilidade. – Disse, séria, devolvendo o pergaminho a Ron. Mas disse aquelas palavras para o vento que passara por eles na hora, porque nem Harry e nem Ron prestaram atenção nela.

* * *

- Estão atrasados. – Hermione anunciou olhando o relógio. – Está vendo Filch?

- Pode ter certeza que sim. – O homem irritante disse, sabia que isso seria algo mais de punição para aqueles garotos estúpidos que insistiam em soltar bombas de bostas e coisas do tipo em todos os cantos possíveis de Hogwarts.

Já Ron permanecia encostado no quadro negro da sala, que era assustadora, mais para o fundo via-se milhares de teias de aranha (e Ron tentava não prestar atenção nisso), as mesas estavam virando brancas e assim a coisa ia. Educado pela , Ron não suportava ver tamanha sujeira.

Os filhos Weasleys manifestavam as obrigações impostas pela mãe quando crianças de diferente maneiras. Bill e os gêmeos não gostavam de pegar nenhuma vassoura para limpar o que fosse, e viviam enfeitiçando coisas para isso (mas, todo mundo sabe que uma vassoura encantada não varre tão bem quanto suas próprias mãos). Percy era organizado, mas pelo que sabiam dos informantes que os diziam como ele ia, ele pagava uma mulher para limpar a casa. Charlie, Ron e Ginny eram diferentes, eles pegavam uma vassoura sem reclamações e limpavam o cômodo.

Ron não costumava a demonstrar isso por dois fatores: 1)teias de aranha 2)as próprias. Por isso, ele não tinha tanta disposição quando Charlie e Ginny na hora de limpar qualquer cômodo. Mas tal como os irmãos, se sentia irritado em ver uma sala tão suja.

- Olá, pessoal. – O líder do grupinho chegou, arrogante. Atrás dele surgiram mais quatro garotos. – O que devemos fazer?

Hermione manteve a calma e sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha do professor, onde se podia ver toda a sala.

- Limpar a sala, até ela brilhar. – Sorriu. – sem magia, é claro. Ali estão os instrumentos. – apontou para um bando de baldes, poções de limpeza, panos, vassouras, rodos e tudo que você possa imaginar. – Estaremos aqui, eu e Ron, qualquer coisa.

Os meninos não fizeram cara boa, mas pegaram suas coisas e se dirigiram aos fundos da sala começando a coisa, desajeitados.

- Coitados... – Ron deixou escapar. – Nem sabem limpar um vidro direito.

- E você sabe? – Hermione desafiou.

- Bem, eu sou um Weasley, não sou? E o pior, filho de Molly Weasley, você realmente acha que mamãe não nos põe, quando lhe convém, a limpar a casa ou coisa do tipo?

Hermione riu, voltando, então, a seus pensamentos. Olhava pela janela o céu escuro e algumas poucas estrelas podia se ver. As idéias quanto ao voar continuavam em sua cabeça.

- Hermione, você anda muito reflexiva, o que está havendo?

- Ahn? – Virou-se para Ron. – Só algumas coisas que andei pensando.

- Que coisas que você andou pensando?

- Coisas tolas, você não quer saber.

- Não, eu quero.

- Hmm... – Deveria dizer? Ele poderia ter crescido um tanto, mas continuava insensível, como ela bem o sabia, deveria arriscar? - Vôos. Sim, vôos. É isso, Ron. É bonito ver as pessoas voando, tem aquela espécie de ballet de vassouras, não tem? É interessante, mas é uma pena que com certeza eu nunca conseguirei sentir firmeza o suficiente em uma vassoura.

- Porque?

- Porque eu tenho medo de altura. – Hermione confessou, suspirando. – Odeio qualquer tipo de vôo por isso.

- Você não precisa levar esse medo adiante. – Ron desencostando da parede e se dirigindo a ela. – Veja só, acho que você nunca teve muita liberdade de voar como bem entender. – Parou reflexivo. – Se você quer saber, eu aposto que em um dia eu tiro esse seu medo.

- É mesmo? Bem, então ta..

- Pode ser amanhã mesmo, quanto antes melhor, você não pode continuar achando isso, Hermione. Voar é algo fantástico, te garanto isso.

- Certo, então.

* * *

Ron pedira emprestado a vassoura de Harry, de manhã, explicando o motivo. O amigo desejou boa sorte para o outro, mas não acreditava que a amiga deixaria de detestar vôos.

Passara a noite bolando algo e por fim tinha algum plano. Primeiro ele subiria aos céus junto a Hermione e faria alguns rodopios com ela, para ver se ela gostava, depois passaria para a sua vassoura (Hermione estaria com a de Harry), Hermione iria tentar dar alguns rodopios e ele ficaria mais embaixo pronto para salva-la caso ela caísse. Parecia perfeito.

Hermione não estava com uma cara boa, e com custo comeu algumas colheres de mingau, acabou preferindo comer uma torrada. Ron, diferente, comeu muito bem e parecia estar ótimo.

- Vamos? – Perguntou animado. Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

Ambos se dirigiram ao campo de quadribol, Hermione estava morrendo de medo. Viu que Ron carregava a nova vassoura de Harry, que segundo ela ouvira os dois falando, era a última que fora lançada, por tanto, ótima. Pararam no meio do campo e Ron montou em sua vassoura:

- Venha. – Mandou Hermione fazer o mesmo.

A garota o fez com contragosto. E antes que ela pudesse dizer que mudava de idéia, Ron subiu. Afundou o rosto nas vestes de Ron, encostando em suas costas. E agarrou com força os braços do garoto. Não queria olhar para baixo, de jeito nenhum. Oh, céus, o que ela estava fazendo? Ela odiava voar, odiava altura e coisas do tipo.

- Não precisa ter medo.

- É fácil dizer.

- Não, não é assim, você está comigo, não está? Você pode se segurar em mim e não cair. Não é difícil. Veja.

Dizendo isso Ron rodopiou. Hermione se agarrou mais a ele, mas antes que pudesse proteger, Ron fez loopins e várias movimentos, que lembraram Hermione montanhas-russas.

Então, de repente, Hermione viu-se gostando daquilo tudo, e não pode conter um sorriso. Era-lhe estranho como um simples ato como esse fizera-a não ter tanto medo. Fechou os olhos animada e nem percebeu na hora que Ron pulou para sua vassoura e foi abaixando. Enquanto ela, de olhos fechados guiava a vassoura para fazer rodopios ou coisas do tipo.

- Muito bom! – Ron berrou, satisfeito.

- Que? – Hermione se agarrou a vassoura.

- Digamos que no meio da coisa você é quem estava guiando a vassoura e eu pulei para minha para você se divertir sozinha. – Sorriu. – Viu como eu disse? Não adianta dizer que tem medo agora, você foi muito bem e deveria saber disso. Treine. Se não quiser treinar aqui em Hogwarts, nas férias, quando for a Toca, treinaremos, quero dizer. – Corou. – Se você quiser ir para a Toca nas férias e..

- Obrigado, Ron. – Hermione sorriu. – Realmente obrigada.

* * *

Hermione estava contente consigo mesma, realmente contente. No entanto, naquele dia, para sua infelicidade, espalhara-se a noticia de que a moderadora chata e certinha da Grifinória tinha medo de voar. Geralmente os alunos esqueciam-se rapidamente das fofocas, mas dessa vez não seria tão fácil.

Ela estava segura de si que não tinha de dar atenção a isso, que era mentira. Até que começaram as gozações, os bilhetinhos, as cartas zombando... Hermioner perdeu a cabeça.

Só uma pessoa sabia sobre seu medo além dela, antes da coisa virar fofoca, Ron. E foi até Ron que ela se dirigiu com os olhos faiscando.

- Muito legal, hein, Ronald?

- Ahn? – O garoto se virou, confuso. – O que é, Hermione?

- Não pergunte "o que é", você sabe muito bem!

A essa hora, ela começou a elevar a voz, o que alertou a todos os presentes no salão comunal a se distanciarem ou simplesmente correrem para seus dormitórios, se queriam ficar em paz, isso se a voz de ambos não chegasse até lá.

- Não eu não sei.

- Oh, não se faça de santo, quem mais poderia saber, hein?

- Eu continuo não entendendo, você quer fazer o favor?

- Sobre o que você acha que eu estou falando? Sobre as fofocas, é obvio! Foi você quem disse que eu tinha medo de voar, não é?

- Eu? Mas eu não disse nada!

- Disse sim! Não minta, quem mais poderia ter dito?

- Porque você sempre tem que estar com a razão?

- Porque você sempre acha que eu não estou com a razão?

Os dois já berravam. Ron espremeu os olhos, faiscando. Sabia que não fora ele, se ela não queria acreditar, paciência, pior para ela. Sem dizer qualquer palavra saiu de perto dela se dirigindo pela passagem da Mulher Gorda e indo embora.

* * *

- Isso está chato. – Reclamou Ginny. – Muito chato, você e Ron andam muito chatos. Ô, Hermione, você acha mesmo que foi ele quem contou? Não sei porque ainda estão brigados se a coisa toda já sumiu.

- De acordo. – Disse Harry balançando a cabeça.

Hermione não respondeu, continuou a fazer seu dever, os amigos tinham pegado a mania de defender, Ron. Mas ela tinha certeza de que tanto ela quanto ele estavam muito bem longe um do outro.

Okay, é mentira, todo mundo sabe. Não precisava nem dizer. Hermione já se pegara olhando para o amigo no mínimo umas dez vezes durante as aulas, umas cinqüentas nas refeições e algo aproximado a quinhentas quando estavam no Salão Comunal.

Mas Hermione não iria ceder, ele quem tinha que ceder, isso sim. Com a cabeça tumultuada, resolveu parar seu dever e passear para clarear a mente. Andou por quase todos corredores de Hogwarts e o sol já estava quase se pondo quando ela ouviu murmúrios n'algum canto. Ela conhecia aquelas vozes. Aproximou-se do local e viu o grupinho sonserino rir.

- Os grifinorios são uns tontos. – riu o líder. – Aquela monitora idiota brigou com o monitor, acha que ele quem contou o medo idiota dela.

Os outros garotos riram, um menor começou a falar.

- Como dizem, botem a fofoca na boca de Pansy Parkinston e a coisa se espalha.

Hermione sentia uma enorme raiva dentro de si e raivosa descontou pontos da Sonserina alertando os meninos:

- 10 pontos a menos para a Sonserina por xingar um monitor.

E saiu, pisando forte. Não quis saber se os meninos estavam agora a amaldiçoando ou a caçoando, só sabia que tinha de pedir desculpas a Ron que fora ótimo com ela, a ajudando e guardando seu segredo.

Teria procurado em vários cantos se não soubesse que Ron estava enrolado com um dever qualquer. Correu até o Salão Comunal, mas para sua surpresa ele não estava lá. Ginny sugeriu que ela o procurasse na Biblioteca, embora Hermione achasse difícil achar o amigo lá, seguiu para a biblioteca com esperança que o encontraria. E realmente encontrou.

Ron estava com algumas pilhas de livros em volta de si enquanto escrevia furiosamente seu dever. Hermione sorriu contente pelo amigo estar estudando e por ter-lo encontrado.

- Eu acho que eu te devo desculpas.

- Está tudo bem. – Ron olhou para ela. – Quem foi que espalhou a coisa toda?

- Aqueles meninos da Sonserina, eles devem ter ouvido nossa conversa.

- É, foi o que eu pensei. – Ron voltou a atenção ao seu dever. – Hermione, você sabe quem era o marido de uma daquelas bruxas loucas da revolta das bruxas da Suécia, aquela que era a mais calma, que tinha cabelos tão loiros que eram brancos, como diz esse livro aqui. – apontou para um livro grosso. – estou procurando nele e não acho de jeito nenhum, eu li em algum lugar, e li nele há algumas horas atrás, mas...

- Nills Örthof, ele era um dos bruxos mais celebres da época. – Hermione sorriu. – Mas não era para isso que vim aqui, não é?

- Não? – Perguntou Ron, debilmente.

- Não, eu quero realmente te pedir desculpas. Eu fui terrível, desconfiei de você mesmo depois de você ter me ajudado me dando segurança coisa que ninguém mais faria. Eu berrei com você sem motivo. Me desculpe, sinceramente.

- Ah.. quer saber? Deixa para lá!

Ron sorriu e aproximou-se de Hermione a beijando, para que gastar tantas palavras quando apenas um momento pode resumir tudo?

FIM

N/A: Fic feita, apressadamente, para o VII challenge RHr do fórum 3Vassouras. Enjoy. Terminada em Julho de 2005.


End file.
